Owing to global competition, advancement in information technology, and the prevalence of computer technologies, there are one or more computers in every house. However, the peripherals of a computer, such as the display, the keyboard, the speaker, and the mouse, occupy much space. In particular, the mouse takes up the relatively largest room. In addition, a user has to operate a computer by means of a mouse. When the user uses the mouse to operate the computer over a long period of time, fatigue or even injuries in hands occur. Thereby, how to reduce the space required by a mouse and how to facilitate a user to operate a computer has become a major subject today.
Due to the reasons described above, many electronic products adopt touch panels for reducing the required space and for eliminating the need of a mouse for operating a computer. A touch panel is a typical input device. By pressing lightly the function displayed on the panel using the finger or a touch stylus, a user can executes the function provided by the electronic product with ease and convenience. Because of its friendly interface and convenience, the applications of a touch panel are increasing. Depending on the structures and the sensing methods, touch panels can be categorized into resistive, capacitive, optical, acoustic, and electromagnetic touch panels. Accordingly, the development of modern touch panels has been very mature.
Nevertheless, current touch panels are still high-tech products. Their manufacturing technologies are relatively complicated, and hence making their price prohibitively high. Thereby, when some schools, institutions, or homes in short of funds plan to purchase multimedia equipment, the budget problem prohibits them from adopting touch panels.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method of image touch panel for solving the drawbacks described above. It facilitates users to operate computers without mice and to execute the functions provided by the computers with ease. According to the present invention, the users need not to purchase touch panels for fulfilling the functions of the touch panels. Besides, the present invention adopts mid- and low-end cameras, and hence reducing costs and solving the problems described above.